Une mauvaise idée
by Chibi Mow
Summary: NaseYoshi. Nagase et Okura vont faire les courses.  suite de "je te trouverais une babysitter"


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Une mauvaise idée.

Résumé : Nagase et Okura vont faire des courses.

Note : Faudrait que j'aille faire mes courses un jour, moi ^^

Une mauvaise idée

Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent permettant ainsi à Nagase Tomoya et Okura Tadayoshi de pénétrer dans la grande surface dans laquelle il avait l'intention de faire leurs courses.

Attrapant un caddie, le Tokio regarda les étalages et étagères qui s'étendaient devant lui avec un soupir fatigué. S'avançant vers le premier étalage, Nagase jeta un rapide coup d'œil en arrière pour être sûr que Tacchon le suivait tout en récupérant quelques carottes.

Le regard du Kanjani parcourrait rapidement tous les fruits et légumes exposés devant lui s'arrêtant de temps en temps sur l'un d'entre eux qui lui faisait envie.

_ Je veux de pommes.

_ Va les chercher.

Du coin de l'œil, Tomoya surveillait les mouvements de son cadet tout en choisissant les tomates qui lui paraissait les plus belles. Poussant un soupir en voyant Okura revenir vers lui avec un énorme sac de pommes qu'il ne mangera sûrement jamais, Nagase finit rapidement de choisir ses tomates pour pouvoir aller reposer le trois-quarts de pommes en trop tout en surveillant son cadet qui avait à présent jeté son dévolu sur le raisin.

_ Repose ça. Tu ne les mangeras jamais.

_ Mais j'ai envie de raisins.

_ D'accord. Je m'occupe des fruits et légumes et toi tu va aller chercher le lait et la crème. Ca te va ?

_ Mouais.

Reposant le sac remplit de grappes de raisin qu'il avait dans les mains, Tadayoshi s'enfonça un peu plus dans le supermarché à la recherche du rayon des produits laitier.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du Tokio alors qu'il pensait enfin pouvoir faire ses courses sans acheter trop de choses inutiles.

Après avoir passé quelques minutes à choisir tranquillement ses fruits et légumes, Nagase commença à trouver bizarre que son amant ne soit toujours pas réapparu, les bras remplit de nourriture en tout genre pour lui demander à combien de tablettes de chocolat il avait le droit. Vérifiant qu'il en avait finit avec son rayon, Tomoya poussa son chariot jusqu'au suivant pour y attraper un pack de lait tout en laissant son regard parcourir les allées à la rechercher d'un grand dadais à l'air perdu. Continuant son avancée tout en attrapant les produits qui l'intéressait, le Johnny's s'inquiétait de plus en plus.

Maintenant qu'il avait parcouru plus des trois-quarts du magasin et que son caddie débordait presque (c'est qu'il en fallait de la nourriture pour remplir l'estomac de son Kanjani), le Tokio se demanda si il n'allait pas devoir se rendre à l'accueil pour passer une annonce. Il entendait déjà la jolie voix de l'hôtesse résonner dans tout le supermarché pour demander à toute personne ayant vu le petit Tadayoshi de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'accueil où son petit-ami l'attendait. C'est avec un soupir désespéré que Tomoya tourna dans l'allée des gâteaux.

Et là, accroupi devant les biscuits fourré à la framboise et les bras remplit de paquet de gâteau de tout sorte, Nagase trouva son cadet.

_ Yoshi ?

_ Hm ?

_ Tu devais pas ramener du lait et de la crème ?

_ Je me suis perdu.

Levant les yeux au ciel, le Tokio se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû passer son annonce pour que les autres clients partent à la recherche de son bébé perdu. Abandonnant son chariot devant les cookies, Tomoya s'approcha doucement d'Okura.

_ Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?

_ Ben j'hésite entre ceux à la framboise et ceux au citron. Parce que ça doit être bon au citron.

_ Et c'est quoi ce que t'as dans les mains ?

_ Ben des cookies aux pépites de chocolat et des tous chocolats. Des brownies et des fingers. Et puis des minis marbrés et d'autres avec des pépites de chocolat. Et…

_ Tu sais qu'on n'achètera pas tout ça.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'il y en a trop et qu'on ne fait les courses que pour une semaine.

_ Ben alors il en faut plus. C'est long une semaine.

_ Plus y en a, plus t'en mangera. Alors on fait comme je dis.

Une moue boudeuse s'installa sur le visage de Tacchon faisant soupirer le plus vieux. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il cède au caprice de son cadet malgré ses magnifiques yeux qui se remplissaient petit à petit de larmes. Voilà pourquoi il ne fallait pas sortir avec un acteur.

Prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, Nagase reprit la parole.

_ Choisit une seule sorte de cookies et de mini je sais plus quoi et on garde les brownies.

_ Et les fingers ? Et les…

_ Non !

_ Mais…

_ Non !

_ Mais enfin…

_ Si tu me fais répéter encore une fois, on ne prend ni les cookies, ni les brownies.

Cherchant encore quelques secondes à intimider son aîné avec ses larmes, Tadayoshi finit par se relever pour aller poser les gâteaux qu'il avait soit disant pris en trop.

En voyant son amant se redresser, Tomoya poussa un soupir de soulagement avant qu'un sourire de vienne étirer ses lèvres. Juste derrière son cadet se trouvait une maman qui refusait à son enfant de prendre plus de 2 paquets de gâteau. Lui était vraiment trop gentil avec Okura.

Attrapant la main du Kanjani, le Tokio la posa sur le caddie pour être sûr qu'il ne perdrait pas une nouvelle fois son bout-de-chou dans les rayons.

Ce que Nagase avait oublié c'est que la dernière allée était celle des bonbons.

_ Je veux de M'n'ms !

_ Yoshi.

_ Oh ! Et des Schtroumpfs !

_ Yoshi.

_ Et puis ceux qui piquent !

A ce moment là, une pensée traversa l'esprit de Tomoya : échanger Okura contre un chien. Un peu plus loin dans l'allée, une mère traînait son fils en larmes loin des confiseries qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'acheter. Inspirant un grand coup, Nagase se décida à élever la voix.

_ Yoshi ! Repose ça ! On rentre !

_ Non !

_ Yoshi ! Ne me force pas à devenir méchant.

Lorsque Tadayoshi reposa le paquet qu'il avait dans les mains, le Tokio se dit qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un peu d'autorité parental pour faire obéir un gamin capricieux. Son sourire s'agrandit même un peu plus quand Tacchon s'approcha de lui la tête baisse.

Pourtant il perdit son sourire quelques secondes plus tard en entendant la voix de son cadet murmurer près de son oreille.

_ Laisses-moi acheter des bonbons et je te promets de te remercier. En nature.

Les joues de Tomoya devinrent rouges en moins d'une secondes alors qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'acquiescer. L'immense sourire que lui adressa alors Okura le força à détourner le regard pour ne pas lui sauter dessus en plein milieu des bonbons et des gamins pleurant que leur mère été méchante.

Quand Tadayoshi posa cinq paquets de sucreries dans le chariot, Nagase ne pu rien faire d'autre que de se mettre en marche vers la caisse sans jeter un regard à son amant. Quand le reçu arriva dans ses mains et qu'il vit le prix qu'il venait de payer le Tokio se dit qu'il n'irait plus jamais faire les courses avec son cadet.

Et pourtant, quand il vit Tacchon attraper l'un des paquets pour en sortir une sucette et la glisser entre ses lèvres, Tomoya ne put s'empêcher de gémir en se disant que se n'était pas une si mauvaise idée finalement.

Fin

Faire les courses c'est toute une aventure. Ou alors c'est que pour moi ?

Voilà, bonne rentrée Chonchon ^^ et les autres aussi ^^

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


End file.
